narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Deidara
|Zdjęcie=Deidara prof 1.jpg |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=デイダラ |Rōmaji=Deidara |Japoński=Katsuhiko Kawamoto |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=5 maja |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=19 |Wzrost część 2=166 cm |Waga część 2=50,8 kg |Klasyfikacja=Ranga S, Poszukiwany Ninja |Zajęcie=Terrorysta |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Wybuchu |Rejestracja Ninja=IW-087 |Przynależność=Iwagakure, Akatsuki |Partner=Tobi, Sasori |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=247 |Anime=2 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX |Film=Naruto 6: Road to Ninja |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film |Chakra=Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Wybuchu |Angielski=Roger Craig Smith |Francuski=Valéry Bendjilali }} Deidara (デイダラ, Deidara) ‒ najmłodszy i jeden z najsilniejszych członków Akatsuki. Pochodzi z Iwagakure. Były partner Sasoriego i Tobiego. Specjalista od materiałów wybuchowych. Uznawany za terrorystę. Zginął wysadzając się podczas walki z Sasuke. Umiejętności thumb|left|Jedna z umiejętności Deidary Deidara był bardzo inteligentnym shinobim, za pomocą sztuczek odwracał uwagę przeciwników, aby przygotować swoje bomby np. w walce z Gaarą dodając swojej gliny do piasku Kazekage, kiedy ten zniszczył mu rękę. Jest specjalistą w walce na dłuższy dystans, był słabszy w walce wręcz, ale na tyle wykwalifikowany aby móc uciec Drużynie Guya pomimo utraty obydwu rąk. Jego umiejętności były szeroko znane w Akatsuki a lider, Pain otwarcie przyznał, że jego strata była poważnym ciosem dla grupy. Jego główną bronią są jego otwory ustne pod dłońmi. Wszystkie jego jutsu zaczynają się w tych paszczach. Gdy chce wykonać jutsu wkłada rękę do torebeczki z gliną. Usta jedzą zwykłą glinę, po czym łączą ją z czakrą Deidary, tworząc materiał wybuchowy. Gdy usta połączą glinę z czakrą, wyjmują ją językiem, a Deidara formuje z niej kształt. Po uformowaniu kształtu ożywia rzeźbę, która w pełni podlega jego władzy. Rzeźba w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć na polecenie Deidary. Wystarczy, że chłopak powie "Katsu". Statystyki Historia thumb|left|Deidara złapany w genjutsu Itachiego Shinobi, o którego płeć trwała zażarta debata. Jego długie, lśniące blond włosy, malowniczo zasłaniające mu twarz, jak i kobiece rysy twarzy, myliły wielu czytelników. Deidara jest jednak mężczyzną, jednym z członków Akatsuki, uwielbianym przez fanów (szczególnie fanki) na całym świecie. Jeden z dwóch artystów w swojej organizacji. Partner Sasoriego, z którym, mimo całego szacunku jakim go darzył, ciągle się sprzeczał. Miał własną wizję sztuki, która polegała na eksplozji. Dzięki swojej specjalnej technice, którą tworzyły usta z językiem umieszczone w jego dłoniach, mógł tworzyć eksplodujące „robaczki”, które całkowicie kontrolował. Zazwyczaj używał ataków zwanych, C-1, które miały siłę ręcznego granatu. Kolejny zarys sztuki, C-2 przypominał smoka, i był o wiele skuteczniejszy, a najsilniejsza forma, C-0, technika samobójcza, niszczyła wszystko w promieniu wielu kilometrów. Porwanie Gaary thumb|left|Deidara i Sasori przychodzą do Suny Deidara wstąpił do Akatsuki w młodym wieku, kiedy jego specyficzne metody walki, spowodowały wygnanie go z wioski i zainteresowanie ze strony Akatsuki. Organizacja wysłała w celu jego skaperowania thumb|Deidara vs Gaaratrzech innych shinobi, Sasoriego, Itachiego Uchihę i Kisame Hoshigakiego, którzy niezbyt przypadli młodemu artyście do gustu. Blondyn jednak został pokonany przez Itachiego i jego Sharingana, i został wcielony do Akatsuki, ale od tego czasu zakiełkowało w nim pragnienie pokonanie za wszelką cenę oczu klanu Uchiha. Po przyjściu do organizacji został partnerem Sasoriego. Razem zaatakowali Wioskę Piasku, i Deidara złapał wówczas swojego pierwszego Jinchūriki, którym był Gaara. Wioska Liścia przysłała jednak posiłki, które miały odbić Gaarę, a walka skończyła się śmiercią Sasoriego i porażką jego partnera. Ocalały członek brzasku stracił rękę w walce z Kakashim Hatake, a także otrzymał silny cios wyleft|thumb|192pxmierzony przez Naruto. Po mimo wszystko udanej akcji złapania Bijū, Deidara otrzymał nowego partnera, Tobiego. Ich relacje były bardzo trudne, gdyż niezdarność, ślamazarność i złośliwe uwagi doprowadzały shinobi z Iwagakure do wściekłości. Mimo to, nowy partner zwracał się do Deidary z szacunkiem, a ich misja złapania jednego z Bijū zakończyła się powodzeniem. Zemsta Sasuke Po zapieczętowaniu Czteroogoniastego, Deidara dowiedział się, ze Naruto i ośmioosthumb|Deidaraobowa drużyna poszukują Itachiego i Sasuke. Kiedy wspomniany został Naruto, Deidara otwarcie stwierdził, że chowa do niego urazę, ponieważ uderzył go on w twarz i nie szanuje jego sztuki. Deidara usłyszał również o śmierci byłego członka Akatsuki, Orochimaru. Jako, że blondyn chciał zabić Orochimaru własnoręcznie, razem z Tobim zaczął poszukiwania zabójcy wężowego człowieka - Sasuke, będącego młodszym bratem znienawidzonego Itachiego. Blondyn szybko odnalazł cel. Deidara spróbował zaatakować Sasuke bombą z powietrza, lecz ten osłonił się wężami jak tarczą. Tobi także spróbował zaatakować, lecz przestraszył się Sasuke i, zaraz po cieciu przez niego mieczem, uciekł. Deidara powiedział Tobiemu, aby przytrzymał chwilę Sasuke, a on przetestuje na nim pchły C1. Gdy tak się stało, Uchiha posłużył się iglicami Chidori do zatrzymania bomb. Skoczył wtedy za Deidarę, który użył bomby do nabrania dystansu, lecz czarnowłosemu udało się uniknąć ataku. Dochodząc do wniosku, że umiejętności Sasuke są bardzo dobre, Deidara używa C2 i przywołuje glinianego smoka, który staje się jego partnerem. Smok wypluł wiele min lądowych, na których widok Tobi stwierdził, że zamierzają zrobić "to". Sasuke zaatakował włócznią Chidori, jednakże blondyn wzbił się w powietrze i był poza zasięgiem młodego członka klanu Uchiha. Podczas gdy Sasuke był zajęty Deidarą, Tobi posługując się technikami żywiołu ziemi, zasadził miny podziemne na całym polu walki pod ziemią. Deidara wysłał kolejną bombę C2thumb|Smok z gliny Deidary za Sasuke, który aktywował poziom drugi Przeklętej Pieczęci w celu zablokowania owej bomby. Niestety, kosztowało go to utratę jednego skrzydła. Uchiha rzucił dwa olbrzymie Shurikeny w kierunku Deidary, lecz ten uniknął ich. Jak się okazało, do Shurikenów przypięte były druty, których odpowiednie pociąganie przybło ramiona Deidary do smoka. Wykorzystując okazję, Sasuke wyskakuje wysoko w górę wykorzystując zbity w ziemię miecz i odcina skrzydło smokowi posługując się Chidori. Deidara razem z glinianym smokiem spadają na ziemię i detonują podziemne miny. W wyniku wybuchu smok został zniszczony i, jak się wydawało zapłakanemu Tobiemu, Deidara zginął. Jednkże Deidara nakazuje mu się zamknąć, ponieważ wcześniej w porę uwolnił się od shurkenów i uniósł się w powietrze na nowo przywołanym ptaku. Blondyn spogląda na Sharingana Sasuke i przypomina sobie moment, w którym pierwszy raz ujrzał oczy klanu Uchiha. Zdenerwowany na Sasuke, który, jak jego brat, nie chce zaakceptować ekplozjii jako sztuki, Deidara użył jego najsilniejsleft|thumb|Ostateczny, zarazem samobójczy atak Deidary C0 zej bomby, C4. Bomba wybuchła i wydwało się, iż zabiła Sasuke, jednak jego śmierć okazała się być tylko iluzją stworzoną przez Sharingana. W dodatku tą samą, którą zastosował Itachi. Sasuke zjawia się na ptaku za Deidarą i przebija go ręką. Jak się okazauje, Deidara rozpoznał genjutsu Sasuke swoim lewym okiem wytrenowanym do rozpoznawania genjutsu i w porę zamienił się w glinianego klona. Deidara spróbował jeszcze raz C4 na Sasuke i oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość, jednakże Sasuke ostatni raz obronił się posługując się Chidori. Wtedy czarnowłosy skoczył tuż obok blondyna i uderzył go w twarz. Rozumiejąc, że Deidarze skończyła się Chakra i że nie może wstać, młody Sasuke zapytał się go o mejsce pobytu Itachiego. Deidara nie odpowiedział i wpadł w szał, gdyż Uchiha zupełnie nie poważał jego sztuki. Dlatego też członek Akastsuki zamienił się w bombę próbując samobójczo zabić Sasuke. Mimo wszystko Sasuke przywołał węża Mandę i wykorzystał go jako tarczę. Wydarzenie to kosztowało Mandę życie. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi thumb|Deidara przyzwany przez Kabuto thumb|left|Sai atakuje Deidarę i Sasoriego.Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki i spotkał Tobiego zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki, jako dowód swoich umiejętności, które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei przyzwał nieżyjących najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki: Deidarę, Itachiego, Sasoriego, Nagato i Kakuzu. Deidara więc staje się thumb|left|Deidara przygotowuje się do konfrontacji z zaskoczenia.marionetką bez wolnej woli w rękach Kabuto oraz Tobiego. Potem razem z Kabuto wyrusza na żółwią wyspę, gdzie odbywa walkę z Tsuchikage. Walka została nierozstrzygnięta, bo Kabuto odwołał Deidarę. Następnie razem z Sasorim, bratem Saia i nieznanym ninja stworzył grupę zasadzkową. Napotkają grupę o tej samej nazwie. Ostatecznie razem z Sasorim został schwytany (brat Saia znikł, zaś shinobi mgły poszedł szukać pomocy). Potem widać go transportowanego przez Kankurō w czarnej mrówce. Potem, w anime, widzimy go, gdy przebrany za samuraja Zetsu próbuje go uwolnić, jednak przeszkadza mu Kurotsuchi, która chce porozmawiać z Deidarą. Dowiaduje się on, że Sasuke żyje i wpada w furię. Dzięki mieczowi od Zetsu, oraz pomocy kilku jego klonów udaje mu się uciec. Shinobi i samurajowie próbują zatrzymać go za pomocą Uwolnienia Błyskawicy, ale za pomocą miecza wprowadza on pioruny w ziemię, przez co na niego nie działają. Uciekając mówi Zetsu, że musi znaleźć trochę gliny, na co klon odpowiada, że spróbuje poszukać. W końcu udaje im się znaleźć glinę i zgubić pościg po samodetonacji Deidary, który stwierdza, że odrodzenie jest niezgodne z estetyką artysty. W czasie postoju zauważa on Sasuke. Chce z nim walczyć, ale ten pyta o Naruto. Wściekły Deidara stwierdza, że ten nigdy się go nie bał i chce zaatakować, ale Uchiha zaczyna biec w przeciwną stronę. Dodatkowo za nimi pojawia się kilku samurajów. Deidara rusza w pościg za Uchihą. Znajduje go w wielkim skalnym kanionie, ale okazuje się on być przemienioną Kurotsuchi. Deidara jest otoczony. Atakuje go Mifune, który ma na sobie generator prądu. Deidara próbuje wbić miecz, ale okazuje się, że został specjalnie zwabiony w to miejsce, bo skały nie pozwalają na uziemienie. Ostatecznie zostaje unieruchomiony i zamknięty w czarnej mrówce. Później jest widziany, gdy Itachi odwołuje Przywołanie: Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata. Deidara cały czas grozi, że się wysadzi, na co Kankurō nazywa go "niewypałem". Deidara jest wściekły, ale w tym momencie zostaje otoczony przez białe światło. Osobowość thumb|left|Deidara w trakcie bójki z Tobim Mimo, że Deidara był członkiem Akatsuki wzbudzał on swoim charakterem sympatię wielu fanów. Był on wybuchowy i nieprzewidywalny lecz jednak na swój sposób-zabawny. Mimo, że początkowo ukazał nam się jako groźny i poważny przeciwnik, szybko byliśmy w stanie odkryć jego drugą naturę. Podczas gdy drużyna Naruto dociera do siedzieby Akatsuki w poszukiwaniu Gaary, zastaję tam właśnie Deidarę z jego partnerem- Sasorim. Ci jednak zamiast stanąć do walki rozpoczęli zagorzałą kłótnię o to, czy większą sztuką są wybuchy Deidary czy sztuka lalkarstwa Sasoriego. Deidara uważał się za artystę dlatego nie mógł znieść zniewag z ust swojego kolejnego partnera-Tobiego. Wielokrotnie denerwował się, a nawet zostawiał swojego kompana, nie chcąc słuchać jego opinii. W przeciwieństwie to większości członków Akatskuki, Deidara jest dość bezpośredni w okazywaniu swoich uczuć i emocji. Cytaty *''"Sztuka jest eksplozją!"'' *''"Spójrzcie na tych głupców. Oni nie mają pojęcia czym jest sztuka. Musisz czuć sztukę. I prawdziwa sztuka...jest wybuchem!"'' *''(O Sasuke) "Zabił Orochimaru przez geny Uchiha! Szczeniak wykorzystuje dziedzictwo do własnych celów!"'' *''"Trzeba przyznać, że tę osadę projektował ktoś z artystycznym zacięciem. Tym bardziej zasługuje na zniszczenie, yhm"'' *''(do Ōnokiego) "Zamknij się! Ja przynajmniej zabiłem Sasuke Uchiha, a ty będziesz kolejny worze zmarszczek!"'' -Sztuka jest fajnością. Więc jeśli jesteś fajny, to jesteś sztuką ! *''"Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z wagi mego artyzmu! Ninjutsu, którym władam stanowi wysublimowaną kwintesencję sztuki!"'' *''"Moje dzieła są idealne, nic i nikt ich nie przewyższy! Jestem lepszy! Nie mogę przegrać! Nie z kimś takim..."'' *''"Nie do wiary, Sasoriego załatwiły małolata i babuleńka?! I gdzie to całe Wieczne Piękno, gdy się zdycha jak pies? Za bardzo w siebie wierzył, a jego słaby punkt był widoczny jak na dłoni... yhm, ale z drugiej strony był to koniec godny artysty."'' *''"Proszę zrozumieć, artysta potrzebuje bodźców. W przeciwnym wypadku jego zmysły tracą swoją wrażliwość."'' *''"Podziwiam pana jako twórcę, którym i ja jestem, ale uważam, że sztuka powinna być ulotna, podobnie jak piękno... yhm."'' *''"Zwykły pętak, któremu się poszczęściło, wszystko to zasługa genów, nic więcej!"'' *''"Choć byś nie wiem jak zaciekle się bronił - zdmuchnę cię, niczym świeczkę, yhm!"'' *"Tobi: - Pora by zakosztował potęgi Deidarowego Pop-artu! Deidara: - Pop umarł! Ja reprezentuję Super-flat... Yhm!" *"Zamknij się w końcu Tobi" '' *"Możesz już szczękać ze strachu zębami! Wyj z podziwu! Pozbądź się nadziei! Zalej łzami! Oto ma sztuka... Eksplozja!"'' *''(Manga / przywołany, o Sasorim)" Ja mam być z nim nadal w grupie? Jest Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi a jak znajdą słaby punkt Sasoriego czyli ten kawałek mięsa na klacie to nas załatwią!'' Sasori: '''Deidara? Chcesz umrzeć? ''Deidara: 'Ja i tak już nie żyję . Obaj jesteśmy martwi... *(Do Tobiego, gdy nazwał jego "bomby" podróbką) "Ty... Zabiję Cię!" Ciekawostki *Deidara zajął 3 miejsce w jednym z oficjalnych sondaży najpopularniejsze postaci, krótko po debiucie, o jeden stopień wyżej Naruto. Zajął także najwyższe miejsce, od każdego członka Akatsuki (choć, gdy ankieta była przeprowadzana, tylko połowa członków Akatsuki została oficjalnie wprowadzona). *Nie wiedział, że jego drugi partner, Tobi, posiada znienawidzone przez niego Kekkei Genkai - Sharingan. *Deidara był najwyraźniej bardzo ciekaw, co kryje się za maską Tobiego, wtedy, gdy przestał jeść dango podczas wątku Trój-Ogoniastego, zaczął się napinać, gdy Tobi zaczął ściągać maskę do jedzenia. *Często denerwował się na Tobiego, np. gdy nazwał jego bomby podróbkami. *Słowy Deidary katsu (喝), którego używa, by zdetonować jego bomby, jest używane w Buddyzmie Zen, by karcić praktykantów. *Według Trzeciego Databooka: **Deidara ukończył 82 oficjalne misje, w sumie: 4 rangi D, 27 rangi C, 35 rangi B, 13 rangi A, 3 rangi S. **Hobbym Deidary jest eksperymentowanie z eksplozjami. **Deidara chciałby walczyć z Itachim Uchiha. **Ulubionym jedzeniem Deidary było bakudan, gra słów na temat rzeczywistej żywności (jajka w surimi) i bobmy w japońskim znaczeniu tego słowa. **Najmniej ulubioną potrawą Deidary był mieszany ryż/pilaw. **Ulubionym zdaniem Deidary było "Sztuka jest Eksplozją!" (芸術は爆発だ, Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da). *Tobi skomentował Deidarę, że kiedyś zginie od eksplozji, podczas gdy Sasori stwierdził, że umrze w młodym wieku. Obydwóch miało rację: Deidara później zniszczył sam siebie, tworząc ogromną eksplozję, ostatnią próbę zabicia Sasuke. *Odnosił się do swojego poprzedniego partnera Sasori jako Mistrza Sasoriego (サソリの旦那, Sasori no Danna; Angielska TV "Sasori, mój człowieku"), ale Sasori był nie tylko jedyną osobą nazywaną z tym tytułem: w Naruto: Shippūden epizodzie 18 i w omake'u dla tego epizodu, Deidara odniósł się również do Kisame jako "Kisame no Danna". *Jego nawykiem słownym jest mówienie "yhm" (japońskie "un"). *Jako pierwszy użył określenia bakton w anime. *Jako jedyny musiał przymusowo dołączyć do Akatsuki więc można podejrzewać, że wśród ludzi jego zdolności uznawano za bardzo potężne. Nawigacja Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Shinobi Skały